1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a gas turbine blade composed of two or more components made from different materials, and more particularly to a formulation used in the construction of a lightweight jet engine fan blade.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
Gas turbines include, but are not limited to, gas turbine power generation equipment and gas turbine aircraft engines. A gas turbine includes a core engine having a high pressure compressor to compress the air flow entering the core engine, a combustor in which a mixture of fuel and the compressed air is burned to generate a propulsive gas flow, and a high pressure turbine which is rotated by the propulsive gas flow and which is connected by a larger diameter shaft to drive the high pressure compressor. A typical front fan gas turbine aircraft engine adds a low pressure turbine (located aft of the high pressure turbine) which is connected by a smaller diameter coaxial shaft to drive a front fan (located forward of the high pressure compressor) and to drive an optional low pressure compressor (located between the front fan and the high pressure compressor). The low pressure compressor sometimes is called a booster compressor or simply a booster.
The fan and the high and low pressure compressors and turbines have airfoils each including an airfoil portion attached to a shank portion. Rotor blades are those airfoils which are attached to a rotating gas turbine rotor disc. Stator vanes are stationary airfoils which are attached to a non-rotating gas turbine stator casing. Typically, there are alternating circumferential rows of radially-outwardly extending rotor blades and radially-inwardly extending stator vanes. When present, a first and/or last row of stator vanes (also called inlet and outlet guide vanes) may have their radially-inward ends also attached to a non-rotating gas turbine stator casing. Counterrotating "stator" vanes are also known.
Conventional airfoil designs used in the compressor section at the engine typically have airfoil portions that are made entirely of metal, such as titanium, or are made entirely of a composite. A "composite" is defined to be a material having any (metal or non-metal) fiber filament embedded in any (metal or non-metal) matrix binder, but the term "composite" does not include a metal fiber embedded in a metal matrix. The term "metal" includes alloys such as titanium Alloy 6-2-4-2. An example of a composite is a material having graphite filaments embedded in an epoxy resin.
The all-metal blades, including costly wide-chord hollow blades, are heavier in weight which results in lower fuel performance and require sturdier blade attachments, while the lighter all-composite blades are more susceptible to damage from bird ingestion events. Known hybrid blades include a composite blade having an airfoil shape which is covered by a surface cladding (with only the blade tip and the leading and trailing edge portions of the surface cladding comprising a metal) for erosion and foreign object impacts. The fan blades typically are the largest (and therefore the heaviest) blades in a gas turbine aircraft engine, and the front fan blades are usually the first to be impacted by foreign objects such as birds. What is needed is a lighter-weight gas turbine blade, and especially an aircraft-engine gas turbine fan blade, which is both lighter in weight and better resistant to damage from ingestion of foreign objects and blade out events.